Wall of Chaos
Death/Entropy/Splash Of Healing This deck's strategy is simple, but surprisingly rich - field a creature, usually a skeleton or a parallel'd opponent's creature, aflatoxin it, then use Pandemonium, otherwise a sub-par card, to build up your bone-walls to ridiculous heights. Since Pandemonium also occasionally inflicts reverse times, and since Skeletons turn into a random creature when reversed, you get some versatility in longer games, where your strengths really lie. Don't try it in PVP - this deck exploits some very specific AI blindspots, and most players will take care of a malignant cell quickly unless they think they have a chance with their shields. Antimatter reaches past Bone Wall, which provides some healing and good defense against Gravity. Because of quantum pillars, we can include an Empathic Bond, Heal, and Purify, which ramp up the elemental masteries enough to be worth the long fights. This also increases the strength of fire bolt and the like a surprising amount late-game, which, with poison, handles larger creatures that haven't been antimatter'd yet. This is my lvl 3 grind deck, and I win almost every time with it (usually with mastery), but it has to be played intelligently. Strengths: Inflicts at various times parts of every element's offense. Will never deck out with normal play - I've won a mastery by decking out Neptune, although it's not quite fast enough to beat most other false gods unless you're extremely lucky. Resistant or very resistant to mass creature control, individual creature control, deflargation/pulverizer, and reverse time. Weaknesses: Slow, and difficult to try to play quickly. If you aren't prepared with some of the ways to counter the things that can ruin it early-game, you can shoot yourself in the foot on what should have been an easy win. Also a problem are Steals against Boneyard, Momentum, Earthquake, swarms, firewall, and fast poison. Addressing Strengths: Mass creature control - Keep a reversed-time cell in your hand. Make sure you've got a bonewall (or at least a soul-catcher) up to take advantage of the plague he's just inflicted. If there's nothing but malignant cells on the field, he won't use his mass control, so another option is to just not play boneyard and use more of the walls in your hand. Pandemonium is kind of annoying, as they can parallel a malignant cell of their own. Take care of that quickly if your health is low, or keep an extra bonewall handy after their field fills up and plague becomes effective. Individual creature control - AI never targets malignant cells for some reason. Even in decks without damage-reducing shields, it's never happened to me. For FFQ, AI will target anything antimattered, even if it's core to their strategy, so watch as they snipe their queens and flying owl's eyes to death, then plague the remaining fireflies. Deflargation/Pulverizer - This is a weird one. AI will always - always - try to destroy bone walls, even if they have enough creatures to take care of the rest of them the same turn. I don't understand, but this deck laughs at Pulverizer, despite being only permanents. Just put up pillars, wait to get enough quanta to put up a bonewall, and you're set to put the rest of your permanents down. Reverse Time - Skeletons love it, malignant cells are handy to have in your hand in the event of Pandamonium anyway, and AI will, again, never target aflatoxin or cells on their own. Addressing weaknesses: Steals against Boneyard - Try to get one of their own creatures on Aflatoxin before playing it. They'll waste their steals on soulcatchers, which you have more than enough of and which isn't your only source of death quanta anyway. Pandemonium is a fickle mistress for this purpose - some games you'll never get a parallel universe. It's better to wait until they've fielded many creatures. If they do steal your boneyard, your best bet is to save a plague for each pandemonium you use, to take care of the skeletons that will otherwise chop down your defense. Using just cells for the bonewalls to begin with is also nice, since Darkness doesn't have any mass creature control. Momentum - A tough one. The level 3 deck that has it also has a Sapphire Charger, which is hefty enough to cause a problem if you aren't taking care of things fast enough. Antimatter is nice because Gravity has some heavy hitters - especially if you have one of the healing cards out or in your hand, save up until you can hit his dragons, or the Charger if you're really hurting. Otherwise, there is one upside - momentumed creatures and weapons don't deplete bone walls. Earthquake - Annoying, but not the end of the world, despite having few pillars. Make sure you have a few soul catchers, use plague to take care of at least one creature, then when the rest are about to die, put out your bone wall and put pillars out, one by one for him to waste the quakes on. Level 3 decks have, at most, two earthquakes to use. If it's the Gravity one, don't play the rest until they're gone or if it looks like you're going to lose your only bonewall and they've had momentum'd creatures long enough to whittle down your health, as 3 pillars is a lot to lose in a 10-pillar deck. Swarms '''- Save a bonewall, and try not to worry about your health. The key here is to take care of what's producing the swarms (FFQ, saving plagues for skeleton armies, etc), throw up your bonewall, and wear away at the rest with pandas. If they can get three FFQs out, you're in danger of losing - weigh your options carefully at this point. '''Firewall - Not many counters, besides waiting. For this reason amongst others, a steal or deflargation instead of one of the antimatters might be nice. 'Fast poison '- Rare against the AI. Dune Scorpion is the primary reason I include the purify, because it's just too annoying to lose against that one opponent every time, but you could probably drop it if you don't care about winning every mastery. Category:Decks